


An American Holiday

by ImaginationManiac



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Humor, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Weird, guess-it-for-yourself-ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationManiac/pseuds/ImaginationManiac
Summary: Sherlock decides he wants to celebrate the American holiday Thanksgiving!!!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this since Thanksgiving is just around the corner! I originally wrote it as a school assignment last year, (funny writing fanfiction in English class), but decided there was nothing to lose in posting it! I hope you enjoy it! I am truly sorry that it is lame.

Inside 221b Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were drinking their morning tea on their armchairs. Sherlock had his nose on the daily paper while John was working on a new edition to Sherlock's blog.  
“What exactly is Thanksgiving, John?” Asked Sherlock as he folded up his newspaper.  
“It's an American holiday that honors pilgrims settling in America- and their feast with the Native Americans- if we were in America we’d be celebrating it tomorrow.” Answered John, not taking his eyes off his laptop screen.  
“What do they feast on?” Asked Sherlock.  
“Stuffing, mashed potatoes, turkey- the list goes on.” Said John.  
“Interesting.”  
Just then Mrs. Hudson, the old woman they share their house with came down the stairs to bring them some breakfast.  
“Good morning Mrs. Hudson” said John and Sherlock simultaneously.  
“Good morning boys!” She said as she set the platter on their table.  
“Thank you”, John said.  
“Mrs. Hudson would we able to celebrate Thanksgiving here tomorrow?” Asked Sherlock as Mrs. Hudson refilled his mug of tea. John looked at him puzzled.  
“Why ever would we do that?” Said Mrs. Hudson.  
“For fun.” Said Sherlock.  
“So you just want to have a feast of turkey?”  
“And other American side dishes of course.” Said Sherlock with a strange smile.  
“Well I suppose we could then, I'll look at some recipes today and then head off to the market- invite some friends while I'm off.”  
“Wonderful.” Said Sherlock with that same smile. John still looked blank.  
Later that day Sherlock and John called a few people they knew. John did most of the inviting as Sherlock was not really the friendly type. He invited Sherlock's lab assistant Molly Hooper, and his own girlfriend Mary. He had also invited Sherlock's brother, Mycroft without Sherlock knowing. Sherlock and Mycroft didn't quite get along- yet John saw the dinner as a perfect opportunity for them to bond a bit. Mrs. Hudson had bought all of the ingredients for the meal, and she said she would start cooking in the morning- but asked for John's help, (As Sherlock could barely make toast). When they woke up in the morning John and Mrs. Hudson put on their aprons while Sherlock watched television- (or technically screamed at the television). By 1:00 nearly all of the sides were done, and the home smelled wonderful. Guests would arrive soon- and Sherlock still had no idea his brother was invited.  
“Get dressed!” John had yelled at Sherlock for the past hour, because he was still in pajamas. Typical Sherlock.  
At around 5:00 guests started arriving.  
“JOHN!!!” yelled Sherlock, as he circled the dining table  
“What Sherlock?!”  
“It doesn't look like Thanksgiving.” said Sherlock- slight disappointment in his voice.  
“Well the turkey isn't done yet so please, be patient, will you?” said John, agitated that Sherlock hadn't helped with anything the whole day.  
“BANG, BANG, BANG”, the guests had arrived at the front door. Mrs. Hudson ran to the front door and opened it.  
“Good evening.” said Sherlock, his strange smile greeting the guests. Molly Hooper walked in first, followed by Mary, (who gave John a large hug), and last to walk in was Mycroft. When Mycroft walked in he smiled his usual creepy smile at Sherlock and walked straight in.  
“John, why is Mycroft here?!” asked Sherlock- frustrated.  
“Because I invited him, and I don’t want to hear any other complaining Sherlock because it is truly sad that you never even talk to your own brother!”  
Sherlock walked away, scowling. All of the guests had made themselves at home on the couch while Mrs. Hudson poured them some wine. Sherlock sat himself into his armchair, and drank his wine nonchalantly. Mycroft got up from the couch and sat in John's armchair, across from Sherlock.  
“Hello Mycroft.” said Sherlock.  
“Well you’re not really in the happy mood, are you brother?” said Mycroft  
“Of course I am!” Sherlock then made his best smile.  
“See, I’m smiling” -Mycroft looked at him strangely. Before long it was time for dinner. The turkey was on the table looking delicious. Everyone sat down around the table and helped themselves to a wonderful dinner of stuffing, potatoes, cranberry dressing, bread, and turkey. When everyone was nearly done with their meals they heard a strange click from the window.  
“It was probably just the wind” laughed Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock stood up to go check but then a man burst threw the window.  
Everyone at the table screamed- and yelps from Molly, Mary, and Mrs. Hudson were heard. John however stood up and went to stand by Sherlock, the man standing in front of them.  
“Moriarty.” Sherlock muttered. The man walked over to his nemesis Sherlock.  
“A feast, and I wasn't invited?” Moriarty chuckled. Sherlock and John looked like they might rip someone's head off- while the guests were staring blankly (even Mycroft, surprisingly). Neither Sherlock or John had moved.  
“I trick you all the time Sherlock, I bet we have the same intelligence, and yet I don't even get an invite? Funny.” Moriarty moved one step closer to the two men. They were startled until Moriarty reached his arm back out the window and pulled in a bowl of ambrosia.  
“Be calm, it's only ambrosia”, said Moriarty. John and Sherlock, along with every guest at the table, had very puzzled looks on their faces.  
“It's poison.” Said Sherlock.  
“Oh for goodness sake, watch”, Moriarty took out a spoon and took a huge portion of the ambrosia and ate it.  
“You see?” Moriarty said.  
“Oh well in that case, join us!” Said Sherlock.  
“Thank you.” Said Moriarty. Mrs. Hudson pulled up a chair for him and gave him some food. The dinner went on until Moriarty basically made a death wish.  
“You know- I believe Sherlock will never outsmart me.” He said. Sherlock put down his fork and gave Moriarty a death stare. Moriarty started cackling. Out of nowhere Sherlock picked up a turkey bone and threw it at Moriarty’s face.  
“Sherlock!” John shouted. Moriarty then picked up his empty ambrosia bowl and then chucked it at Sherlock's face.  
“Boys!” Mrs. Hudson yelled. When the two men seemed to be done hurting each other the turkey on the platter stood up and casually walked to the same window Moriarty jumped through, then it flew out. Then the whole room went black. Sherlock awoke hours later on the couch. He had a bowl of ambrosia in his hand. There was turkey residue on the window.  
“What the bloody hell?” Sherlock muttered. To this day Sherlock nor any of the other dinner guests ever found out how the turkey flew out the window, and they couldn't stop talking about Moriarty’s ambrosia. Moriarty himself had not been there when everyone awoke- and the only trace of him was his delicious ambrosia.


End file.
